


[VD]Nemesis

by Dalasy_Van



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 来自金主约稿，三代vd，写的非常开心，希望以后有机会还能写他俩！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[VD]Nemesis

“我已经看够你那些把戏了。”

维吉尔这么说的时候，但丁停止了他那变着花样耍枪的手，他看着维吉尔一成不变的无趣脸色，笑了。

“我也是，老哥。”他们的手同时按在了父亲给予彼此的武器上，“接下来轮到你表演杂技了吗？那我就拭目以待了。”

这对兄弟似乎全无手足亲情的意识，似乎真的要把对方置于死地。每一次刀剑的碰撞都让他们彼此的血液沸腾几分，刀光剑影里映射出两张极为相似的脸。他们分开，很快又碰撞在一起，就像原本是一体的磁铁被分为两半。

他们对彼此的吸引力与生俱来，刀刃相交煮沸了他们的血液，他们渴望更加深刻的骨血交融。于是下一次刀锋碰撞后，叛逆与阎魔刀被冲击力撞开，插在地上远远相望，它们主人的双手没有握住它们，而是紧紧扯住彼此的衣领，但丁与维吉尔的唇代替武器碰撞在一起，牙齿狠狠撕咬着对方的血肉。

他们松开对方的时候还气喘吁吁的瞪视着彼此，但丁舔了舔血肉模糊的嘴唇，他的眼神凶狠的味道减弱了，多了几分挑逗意味，“想来一发吗？”

但丁是个行动派，维吉尔更是。他一向相信先发制人，已经率先拔出插在地里的阎魔刀。拥有兵器的他一下子占据了上风，他制服住了但丁，并用阎魔刀钉住了弟弟的双手，让这位富有力量的半魔人暂时失去了反制能力。

“嘿，我以为这是公平竞争，”但丁不服气的用腿踢蹬着，被维吉尔冷着脸按住了，“看得出你真的很不想做下面那个，以至于要用这种卑鄙无耻的手段作弊。”

“卑鄙无耻？”维吉尔的嘴角扬起一个嘲讽意味的弧度，让但丁火气更甚，“我只不过是抢占先机而已，亲爱的弟弟。”当维吉尔用这种口吻俯身在但丁耳边低语时，但丁可以肯定这个性格糟糕的老哥是在挑衅他，并且他成功的为这口气感到不适。他本想再通过什么粗俗的字眼反抗一下，维吉尔的手指已经在他的裤裆那里描绘下体的形状。

“你硬了，但丁。”维吉尔用令人恼火的嘲笑语气说着，“你这个满口污言秽语的荡妇。”

但丁恼火的瞪着维吉尔，“那你呢，脱荡妇的裤子想做什么？”

维吉尔没有理会他，他扒下但丁的裤子，看着那根尺寸可观的性器官弹出来，顶端还分泌着莹润的汁水。他低下头，用手扶住了阴茎，然后张开嘴含住了它。

但丁闷哼一声，他确实没想到维吉尔居然会给他口交，让那个家伙给别人舔真是一件令人难以想象的事情。他不得不承认维吉尔这样侍奉自己让他产生了前所未有的快感，但丁轻轻喘息着，连尾椎骨都因为愉悦在颤抖。维吉尔并不是敷衍了事，他的口交细致到位，就像他本人一样严谨。但丁可以肯定自己的老二涨了好几圈，但他奇怪的自尊心总是让他不想承认被维吉尔弄得很舒服——天知道他多想抓住一个机会嘲笑维吉尔做爱技术很烂！但事与愿违，他的哥哥总是准备万全到令人气恼的程度。

维吉尔的舌头裹着但丁的阴茎，但丁几乎是诧异于维吉尔的温和。他可以看见兄长此时有些凌乱的背头，造型不如往常完美，稍微有点塌，些许白色的发丝凌乱的散开。能看到发型总是一丝不苟的维吉尔这样很难得，但丁忍不住伸手去摸维吉尔的头发。维吉尔没有躲开，只是抬起眼皮看了但丁一眼，然后用力吮了一下他的阴茎，但丁的腰立刻抬了起来，下体弹起来的时候蹭着维吉尔凌乱的碎发，让他敏感的耻丘带着周围的肌肉都紧缩了一下。

维吉尔自然没有错过这个变化，他吐出了但丁的阴茎，脸上带着几分洋洋自得的味道，但丁不禁惊讶于他以为面部神经已经死光的维吉尔今天竟然做出如此多样的表情。维吉尔偏头扯断了嘴角和但丁的阴茎之间相连的丝线，然后在那因为性兴奋颤抖的耻丘上吻了吻。

这样微不足道的举动居然让但丁发出难耐的呻吟，维吉尔只是让他的鼻尖和嘴唇掠过他银白的耻毛，蹭了蹭那里的皮肤，就让他的阴茎兴奋的硬邦邦，现在贴着维吉尔的脸颊。

维吉尔的唾液沾湿了但丁那些白色的毛发，留下亮晶晶的水珠。但丁皱了皱眉，“你不要把口水滴在我耻毛上，需要一个口水围兜吗？”维吉尔轻哼一声，他一下子看穿了但丁用无营养的话语掩饰自己性兴奋的幼稚目的。“那你就管好自己的老二，不要把液体弄到我脸上，不然我就用尿布把你裹起来。”

“那是因为有个变态把它当棒棒糖一样舔个不停……”但丁试图脱离阎魔刀的束缚，等维吉尔把他舔射以后他就要给混账老哥来上一下子。

“啧。”维吉尔注意到了但丁的企图，他在这个危险的弟弟夺回主导权之前重新把他狠狠的插进地里，“真是一刻也不能松懈，我要怎么样才能让你老实一点，但丁？”

维吉尔转动了一下阎魔刀，就看到血肉也被带着搅动的但丁露出了有些狼狈的神色。他很是满意这种居高临下、可以随意支配但丁的状态，“你以为我会帮你口出来？我今天会教你怎么用后面射精的，但丁。”

维吉尔把但丁的名字咬的很重，让他心里有一种不太妙的感觉。他每一个细微的试图反抗都被维吉尔捕捉到并回以疼痛。维吉尔抬起但丁的屁股，手指按压着那里哆嗦的褶皱。他只是用手指刮着但丁那性感的股沟，然后时不时挑逗一下那个穴口，好整以暇的看着但丁努力掩饰不自在的模样。

“我不知道你什么时候变成绅士派的了。”但丁还以为维吉尔会来一场粗暴的性爱，事实上他自己身体的深处也如此渴望着，他期盼着激烈的肉体交合。

维吉尔非常的享受弟弟受制于自己的被动模样，于是他细致耐心的用手指拨弄但丁的穴口，并且观赏着那里吐露黏液的模样，维吉尔不得不承认但丁确实有可爱的地方。他看着自己的兄弟心痒难耐，觉得时机差不多了，他也早就到了忍受的极限。

“操！”维吉尔插入但丁的时候，但丁忍不住发出一声咒骂，“维吉尔我操你……干！”维吉尔用力把自己的阴茎顶入但丁的后穴，打断了他的脏话，“现在是我操你。”

他一改之前的温和，大力抽动起阴茎，不断用胯部顶着但丁的屁股。“他妈的，你个伪君子，终于露出本性了？”维吉尔没有理会但丁，因为但丁的肉穴比他那张滔滔不绝的嘴可爱多了，此时那些肠肉正温顺的吸吮着维吉尔的阴茎。他低下身子与但丁的躯体贴近了些，用力扯住了但丁胸前的皮带，“那你呢，天天打扮成这副风骚的样子，真是个喜欢勾引人的婊子。”维吉尔一下松开了皮带，皮带弹在但丁的胸口疼得他皱起了眉，“这就是你现在屁股扭得这么欢的原因吧？”

“你在吃醋吗，老哥？”但丁用夸张的语气说着，“但没办法，我的魅力确实无人可挡。”

维吉尔一口咬在但丁的脖子上，血肉的味道使他兴奋。或许恶魔的本能作祟，维吉尔咬的越来越深，他的阴茎狠狠抵着但丁的深处。他可以确信但丁也兴奋起来了，他的喘息声带上了动情的味道，双腿也收拢起来，蹭着维吉尔的腰。不知道什么时候他们已经紧密的贴在一起，近乎拥抱。

维吉尔松开了但丁的脖子，转而去啃咬但丁身上被阎魔刀砍出来的伤口。半魔人的恢复速度非常快，这些伤口已经长出了粉色的新肉。维吉尔用牙齿撕裂那些嫩肉，重新拉扯开伤口。这让他心理产生了一种异样的满足感，有一种他拥有了但丁这样的感觉。

维吉尔的腹部压着但丁的阴茎，那根肉棒蹭着维吉尔健硕的腹肌，龟头分泌的前列腺液涂在腹部，填充了腹肌之间的沟壑。维吉尔沉迷于但丁那热情的肉穴，他的耻毛磨蹭着但丁的囊袋，他自己的阴囊拍打着但丁的屁股。他们的性器官从未如此紧密的挨在一起，维吉尔甚至想把自己的阴囊也塞进但丁的后穴，让那些甜美的穴肉好好的伺候一下。但丁已经不再多嘴多舌了，从他口里流露出来的全是令人愉悦的喘息和呻吟。

维吉尔又凑近但丁的脸，仅是听也不够，他想品尝那些令人愉悦的好东西。他勾住但丁的舌头，很快他们的唇舌就像他们的性器官一样紧密相交，弥漫开淫乱的气息。他们显然已经忘了时间和本来的目的，在塔顶像野兽一样交媾，脑子里只有把精液释放出来的念头。

维吉尔发现了但丁的阴谋，他的热情相迎另有所图。显然但丁打着让维吉尔背上“早泄”名号的意图，维吉尔不禁在心中对他一直以来的幼稚行径嗤之以鼻。他的手警告似的揉捏着但丁的胸部，还用力拍了一下他的屁股。

但丁哼了一声，大股白色的精液沾满了两人的腹部。维吉尔又抽插了几下，然后固执的把精液全部射近了但丁的肚子。

“哈，你真够幼稚的。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉，但他还是很不情愿的发现他们两人的行为没有任何区别。他拔出自己的阴茎准备收拾一下，他已经浪费了不少时间。

“嘿，别急着去和那个光头约会了，我自认为应该比他长得帅吧。”

但丁已经站了起来，他挣脱了阎魔刀，重新握住了叛逆。

维吉尔必须承认，屁股里还夹着精液的但丁在进入战斗状态以后看起来性感的要命。尤其是他肚子里的精液全部属于自己的时候。

“好吧，还有一点时间，我这次会好好调教一下你那张烦人的嘴，获许含点什么会让你安静一些？”

“不了吧，我可没有你含屌的怪癖。”但丁注视着摩挲刀柄的维吉尔，“我们再来一轮。”

维吉尔的目光垂落，但丁毫不在意的展示着他布满指痕和齿痕的身体，以及流满精液的大腿。他突然觉得一会儿把阎魔刀刀柄插入那个糊满精液的后穴是个不错的主意。他们的刀剑又一次碰撞在一起，维吉尔相信这回他一定能教会但丁穿的严实一点。

end


End file.
